This invention concerns game pucks, particularly non-ice hockey pucks. The puck of the invention has a series of runners that engage the play surface, the runners being replaceable and interchangeable by hand, without tools.
Non-ice hockey pucks are typically used on streets or courts, some of which have rough surfaces which can wear down the plastic puck surfaces rather quickly. Eventually the entire puck must be replaced.
It would be desirable to have a puck in which a puck body, the main component and bulk of the puck, is long-lasting and nearly indestructible, but with runner elements that actually contact the playing surface, with these elements of any desired low-friction material, and being relatively inexpensive and easily replaced by hand.